


My Aphelion

by Hyperion69



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tftb - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, DominionAU, E for later chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Morbid, Physical Abuse, Plot With Porn, Plug-inRhys!, Possible Character Death, Power Play, Rhys can actually be a badass, Robot Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, much much more, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion69/pseuds/Hyperion69
Summary: In the future man has created Plug-ins. They may look human but they are nowhere near as ordinary! Rhys is a Plug-in and unlike other Plug-ins he has brought about an event that will change everything this side of the six galaxies. it all started with the fall of Handsome Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it reads kinda wonky? it's my first Fanfic and I hope to get better with progression! T-T
> 
> any pointers/tips/general help welcome!!
> 
> plus first chapter is kinda short because I want to see if anyone is interested

Present:  
Rhys wasn't even sure what was happening anymore. Here he was huddled in a dark alleyway clothing torn and deep gashes on both his arms and stomach his blood staining the tattered clothes a deep blue. All he knew was his system check was coming up with numerous errors, Jack was propped up against the wall next to him and worst of all Jack was bleeding out his face already two shades paler around the new freshly branded flesh. All Rhys could think to do was stay by Jack and keep the pressure on the bullet wound gaping in Jack's left side.

 

The thunderous footsteps of Hyperions army started to grow alarmingly closer with each second that passed. Rhys couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan before gently shaking Jack's shoulder. "Jack...we have to keep moving" when he remains silent Rhys shakes him again his voice rising to a whispered shout "Jack! my systems are shutting down! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be functional so we have to move whether you like it or not!" a low groan radiates from Jack's chest before he begrudgingly opens his eyes "Christ kiddo I heard you! if you haven't noticed I'm having a bit of a shit day right now!" Rhys can't help but let out an annoyed huff "I realize that but If you want to live long enough to get revenge we have to move!"

 

Rhys carefully helps Jack back to his feet causing him pain confirmed only by the vicious growl that seems to seep through his teeth almost as if it were a thick sludge. "Jack you've lost a lot of blood I need you to stay awake!" Jack can't help but hiss at Rhys whether it's from the pain or from the overall shitstorm that the day has become he wasn't sure but it doesn't take him long to realize that Rhys doesn't deserve it. "alright Rhys lets go, I want you to do a scan of the surrounding area and look for any buildings with access to the subterranean tunnels." Rhys nods and the next few seconds are filled only with the sounds of the structure scan, their feet slapping against the ground and the shouting of the soldiers close behind them.

 

A smile spreads across Rhys' face as the scan completes " next building on the left!" they come to a skidding stop just outside the backdoor of some random building, one that had never had a meaning to Rhys until now. now it was their salvation. Rhys pulls the door open roughly making sure to help Jack inside before closing it behind them and blocking the door with a large crate positioned off to the side.  
once the door is safely blocked Rhys turns to Jack focusing on him rather than the emergency notices and warnings now flooding his vision "ok, what now Jack?" Jack pulls out his Echo device and quickly scrolls through the messages "give them 5 minutes they just reached the tunnels they're on the way." both of them suddenly turn their attention to the harsh banging on the back door and the demands being shouted to them.  
"just give in and the benevolent Overlord will make your deaths quick!" a vicious snarl tears itself from Jack's throat. "oh hohoho just you wait you asshats! once I'm back on top I'm going to scoop out your stupid little eyeballs with a damn SPOON! THEN I'll feed them to you!" the banging suddenly escalates causing the crate to slide. Rhys quickly goes to push the crate back against the door bracing his body against it. with each jostle of his body Rhys pleads for their help to arrive, begging to any and every possible deity hoping that one of them chooses to listen and deliver them from harm.

 

For the first time in his short life span a genuine smile crosses his features as the hatch to the tunnels opens and Wilhelm quickly helps Jack down the ladder. Once Jack is safely down the ladder and seated in the back of the Bandit technical Wilhelm turns to Rhys gesturing to him urgently "come on! let's go!"  
Rhys give one last look to the door and quickly shoves off making a mad dash for Wilhelm. Behind him he hears the door being forced open and the thudding of rapid footsteps. Just as Rhys is about to grab Wilhelm's hand he realizes that whatever deity had granted his wishes was only interested in assisting Jack. Rhys feels a strong hand wrap around his wrist and pulls him back harshly causing him to fall into two soldiers that force him to his knees and his hands behind his back.  
The last thing he sees is Wilhelm shutting the door behind him before welding it shut. The soldier to his right lets out a low huff before muttering about how much of a coward Jack and his followers are before locking the metal collar around Rhys' neck causing him to completely shut down cursing him with the cold void that is nothingness.


End file.
